It's A Guy Thing
by Paix et Adore
Summary: Takes place during the Summer before BAT. "'We don't need them,' Derrick scoffed, brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes. 'Yeah,' Josh smirked, 'we just want them.'" Boys POV. R&R.
1. I Love You In The NoonTime

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

_Cam _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret _

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my RAZR blasting "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects.

"What?' I mumbled, instantly confused. _Who's ringtone is _that_? _

I sat on the bed in confusion as the song stopped, signaling that the call had went to voicemail.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock that hung on my dark blue walls. 12:09. I had slept the morning away.

Or cried.

But, no one was ever going to know. I couldn't cry over a girl.

I _wouldn't _cry over a girl.

That just wasn't the Cam Fisher way.

I reached over to my green Pottery Barn desk and grabbed my silver phone, checking to see who had called. And, when her name flashed on the screen, I felt a wave of nausia roll through me.

_Claire._

But wait a minute. _Her _personal ringtone was "Stolen" by Dashboard Confesions. How and the heck did-

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret... _

As the phone started playing again, I jumped, acidentally dropping it to the ground. I didn't even mind.

I had so many questions running through my head.

1.) Who the heck messed with my ringtones?

2.) Why was Claire calling me?

3.) Should I answer?

4.) If I did, what would I say?

I flopped back down on my bed as the song ended again, face-planting into a pillow.

"Dirty Little Secret" played five more times in a matter of ten minutes. And, by that time, I wanted to just answer it to tell her to leave me alone.

It wasn't until "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana played, that I actually dragged my butt out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hey," Derrick greeted, "so, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine." I lied, changing out of my gray sweats and into an old pair of Deisels. I looked at my reflection in my mirror, which was also my closet door, and knew that I was _far_ from fine. Well, at least from the emotinal aspect.

"Good, cause today it's official. We're all single!" Derrick raved, a hint of desperation in his voice. I knew he wasn't trully happy about it.

I paused. "Wait. Josh broke up with Alicia?"

"No," Derrick huffed, obviously jealous that Josh still had a girlfriend, "I told him that he couldn't hang with them, 'cause they're stalkers, but, he said 'too bad'. I mean, I can't _really _make him break up with her...if he likes her then, well, I'm not going to stop him."

"Uh, huh," I droned mindlessly, as my phone indicated I had a call waiting. I already knew who it was. _Why couldn't she just leave me ALONE! _

_"_Dude, what's wrong?" Derrick asked, a trace of worry in his voice. Derrick could be a good friend when he really wanted to.

"Um, nothing," I replied, reaching in my closet for a clean shirt, "Actually, I was wondering, were you the one who messed with my ringtones?"

Derrick laughed. "Yeah. You're the worst at noticing stuff. I stole it while you and Harris picked up our Happy Meals at Mcdonalds last night. Then I just sat it back on the dash...you didn't even notice. I even got Plovert to call you last night, but you must have been asleep. The ringtone you had for me was the only one I didn't change. Did you notice Claire's?"

As if on cue, Call Waiting flashed on the screen. I groaned. "Uh, yeah, I noticed...she won't stop calling me!" I slipped on my red Volocom tee and sat down on my blue beanbag in annoyance.

"If you had Nikki on your phone, I would've put that ringtone for _her_." Derrick chuckled, ignoring me.

"Nikki is just a friend, "I hissed, "heck I don't even _talk _to her anymore!"

"That's not what your _Clairebear _thinks..." Derrick continued, not seeming to notice the hurt in my voice when I even talked about anything Claire-related.

"Derrick please..."I said, trailing off. What was I supposed to tell him? Don't say her name because it makes me weak? Don't say Nikki because it makes me want to ever regret meeting her? Don't say I cheated on her, because that's what she thinks, and she's dead wrong?

I heard squeaking at Derrick's end of the line, waking me from my thoughts. It took me a moment to place it.

"Derr," I half-laughed, "please tell me your not playing with the Hot Wheels toy you got in your with your cheesburger."

"Uh..."he hesitated, "no, I'm..."

"Save it."

"Whatever, " he responded, "Listen I got to go-"

"Hitting up Mcdonalds, again? I hear they're starting to give out Webkinz keychains." I joked running my hand through my shaggy hair. It was so fun to mess with Derrick.

"No, I'm going girl scouting. Wanna come?" Derrick asked, hope evident in his voice "It'll get your mind of Cllaaiirrrrreee." He sang joyfully.

"Don't say her name anymore," I spat, "I'm sick of it."

"Okay dude, I won't mention... _her... _anymore." Derrick promised, his tone a tad stung "call you later, alright?"

"Sure," I answered, "bye."

I snapped my phone shut just as it rang again.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret... _

I groaned. While I was on the phone with Derrick, Call Waiting had flashed three times. I was tired of dealing.

I gritted my teeth and answered, not waiting for her to speak. I knew what I was about to do was pretty wrong, but, isn't reading someone's personal journal even worse?

"Stop calling me!" I hissed, and shut the RAZR, throwing it against my wall.

I knew she'd get upset.

Good.

Now we can both hurt.

**Okay, this chapter pretty much sucks, but I really wanted to get a chapter in before I head off to camp. I'm hoping to get another one in soon, but I'm not sure 'cause I still have to work on Seventeen Forever. The title to this story might change later, just a heads up, okay? **

**please, R&R! **

**-Paix et Adore**


	2. Just Another Fist In The Wall

**Yeah...I'm going to start writing it again. Only if people show interest. **

**Disclaimer: Own? Not at all. **

_I'm just a sexy boy...sexxy boyyy...I'm not your boy toy! _

Derrick, Kemp, Josh and Cam all burst out laughing as Plovert reaached for his ringing Nokia. He glared at Derrick exspecially as he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered, putting his hand over his left ear so he could hear whoever was on the other side. His face went pale. "Dylan? I uh...have to um..." He snapped the silver phone shut and tossed it on the red Slice Of Heaven pizza parlor table in annoyance.

"Dude, seriously? Those girls are freaks man. I'm so glad we ditched them." Derrick announced, running his hands through his hair. His red and puffy eyes told everyone a different story.

"That's why Griffin didn't show. He said he couldn't hang anymore because they stalk us." Josh put in, the only one of the bunch that seemed to be "just fine".

"I'm seriously going to get a restraining order from Massie. She's been calling me non-stop." Derrick said, nodding his head.

"Whatever Der. I slept over at your house last night. You didn't get _any _calls. Not even from any of those hot eighth graders you were flirting with." Kemp slapped Derrick on the back, smirking.

" Yeah, well, that's because Massie probably threatened them. You know how she is."

"No man, I _wish _I knew how she was." Kemp winked and rose his hand in the air, only to get smacked in the head by Derrick.

"Opps, sorry dude, I missed." Derrick smirked, reaching into his tan cargos for his scratched LG ENV 3. He checked it for at least the third time that morning. Still nothing. She wouldn"t even _call _him. How was that fair? He was the one being cheated on...right?

Cam swated Derrick's phone away while Plovert, Kemp, and Josh complained about how big each other's butts were and how there was no room on the other side. That fight ended with Josh being in the floor.

"Seriously? If anyone should be voted off the island its you Kemp!" Josh screeched.

As the "girls", as Derrick and Cam sometimes preferred to call them, fought over their side of the booth, Cam and Derrick had their own converstaion.

"Stop. If she cared about you, she would call," Cam huffed, turning his own ringing phone off.

Derrick grit his teeth. It was one thing to have your girlfriend...ex-girlfriend?...treat you like you're an immature child that doesn't know anything, but your best friend? He had to draw the line somewhere.

"Yeah, like I'd take advice from you. Re-gifting gifts from one love-sick girl to your girlfriend? That's low. I'm suprised you're the one getting any calls. If anything, I'd be the one on my knees begging for forgiveness if I were in your shoes." Derrick snapped, grabbing his milkshake with force, sloshing some all over the table. Kemp, Plovert, and Josh all looked up, waiting to see how "sensitve Cam' would react. Derrick sat down his drink and watched Cam, internally shaking.

Cam nodded, seeming to take it all in. But, he then grabbed Derrick's half-drunk shake and tossed it in Derrick's face. As the rest of the boy's, besides Derrick, "ohhhhhed!", Cam walked out of Slice of Heaven with tears in his eyes.

**Before someone reviews and says it's short, I know its short. It's more of a filler because I want there to be a serious chapter where Cam and Derrick get closer and seriously express how they still feel about Massie and Claire. It's easier to make it more real if there is a conflict that needs to be resolved. Like, a small fight. So, R&R, please, or I probably won't type any more chapters. **

**Love, Paix et Adoreee**


End file.
